


drink up brothers, you know how

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Benny Colon Running For District Attorney, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, It Just Ends On That Note, Late Night Conversations, Lawyers, M/M, Missing Scene, Partners to Lovers, Relationship Reveal, S5E2 The Great Divide, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: A missing scene following the offer given to Benny, because who knows what happens behind closed doors.Or, Benny needs advice and a very much needed pep talk from a colleague.
Relationships: Benny Colón/Chunk Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	drink up brothers, you know how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrysandZain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysandZain/gifts), [just_krystopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_krystopher/gifts).



> well... it was expected that i write benjaster. i suggest you dont read if you havent watched season five of bull, or at least finished s5e2 - the great divide. 
> 
> anyways, this is a goodie for two of my bull moots (my only bull moots lmaooo) for supplying with all this benjaster food for the past... week now? idk, but enjoy because this is for you two lmao. 
> 
> title is from we raise our cups from hadestown. go listen to it <3

Benny gazes off as ADA Kiehl tells him about their failed DA. Something about a campaigning financial scandal, he thinks, sipping from an ice water. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry, man," he absentmindedly responds to him, even though he's trying his hardest to listen. Ever since the TAC team wrapped up that case from earlier, his mind has been going haywire. 

Haywire, as in getting all worked up over how he did that and if he won. It was something he never glazed over, happy to get the job done, but this wasn't any case. Chunk was up against him, throwing back his every move at him as if Bull shot that cannon as to spite him for his own tricks. Ms. Waters didn't seem to be pleased either, walking out on him without going as far as to pay for his services. Not like he minded though - she needed to mourn and it was right for her to feel so affronted over the death of her daughter. 

He comes back to his senses when his pal drums his fingers on the nicely scratched wood of the bar table. "Yeah, which, uh, brings me to the other thing," Kiehl says, pulling out a small card in his chest pocket. 

"Benny... would you ever consider running to be the district attorney for the City of New York?"

"...What?"

They're both silent for a moment, before Kiehl laughs and slaps his back playfully. "Man, I was just kidding! You keep falling for this stuff so easily," he barked out in laughter, keening over as he let out large guffaws. "No, I'm serious though. You should consider joining the election!"

Awkwardly laughing alongside him, Benny grabbed at his chilly ice water - ice water, for the purpose of trying to stay sober to hear this whole spiel about a district attorney election - and took a sip. "Kiehl, I'm gonna keep it real here," Benny began. "I am the last person you’d wanna ask to run in an election, nonetheless the one for district attorney.”

"Now who told you that?"

"I don't kid you," Benny told him. "Politics is dirty work, my guy. I don't think I could. You know how I am in... everything."

Kiehl took one last drag of his cigar before snuffing it on an ashtray next to the salt and pepper shakers, blowing it out like an iridescent dragon. “Well at least you’re alive,” he joked. “Other lawyers? Not so much.”

“...I guess that’s an understandable form of optimism.”

It seemed that he made the right answer, because Kiehl clicked his tongue and finger gunned at him. "That's exactly why I chose you as my first decision to ask first," Kiehl nudged his side, squeezing his shoulder and taking another sip of his eggnog brandy. "Benjamin, I know you've got heart, but you've got logic too and that's what would make you an amazing district attorney. You represent your clients in court with an energy that I know this city needs."

Knocking back the rest of his drink, Kiehl shook his head from the recoil. "Think of it, my guy. A Puerto Rican district attorney with a good history under his neck. No scandals, no finance problems, and a good amount of connections. Your impression on everyone is already well enough and if it isn't, then they know how great of a lawyer you are."

“Impressions,” Benny restated to conceptualize it in his head, staring down at the dents in the wood. "Gee man... I dunno. I work with a team, Kiehl. Without them, I'm absolutely hopeless in the courtroom. It's not as great as it seems."

"It may not be, but it is still great," counters back. "Y'know, tell you what - I give you some time to think this over, and you come back to me in less than a week - less than a week, keep that in mind - with a decision to run. Even so, the election doesn't start, but we like to be ahead with our candidates."

Staring up at the TV overlooking the bar, he watched the men butt heads and throw footballs and laughed. Football, while he may have not been a sports person, was a sport he had learned to watch, what with Bull's enthusiasm for it. The TAC team loved football, especially Chunk who had played a defensive lineman. They'd be throwing a football across the office like 7th grader boys in a hallway if they weren't busy, reliving the better days when they had more free time to run about tossing a ball-

"You look like you have someplace to be," ADA Kiehl commented. "Someone at home?"

"No," Benny answered, a little distracted with his line of thought. "Look, I'll keep the offer in mind. District attorney was not something I had on my list before retiring, but if it helps my community then I might just give it a shot."

"It's only twenty years until your young flame goes out," he responded, standing up and taking Benny's ice water. "I'll cover the tab. Where are you headed?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Benny gestured in the general direction of West. "A friend's place," he told him. "We need to talk and I think I owe him a drink. Lucky for me that I only had iced water while I was here."

Kiehl smiled. "Go have fun," he told him, voice rasping like sandpaper as he looked him in the eye. "And call me when you've finally reached a decision."

"I will, thanks for the drink Kiehl."

Walking out into the bitter cold, Benny shivered and zipped up his coat. He really wished he had gotten a shot of that eggnog brandy - Kiehl said it hit hard during the winter time, right where the frost was, and Benny declined because he wanted to stay sober before he met up with Chunk - but now it seemed like he really needed it, what with the cold. Avoiding the slippery parts of the sidewalk, he was thankful that Chunk's place was only a good five blocks from the bar. 

Checking his phone, he examined his text messages to do a rain check on their meetup. Thankfully he had the hunch to ask Chunk earlier if he could have a drink with him. 

_From Benny, 5:20: Hey Chunk. You wanna grab a drink?_

_To Benny, 5:21: glad i haven’t scared you off yet. when r u free?_

_From Benny, 5:25: Oh you have. I’m terrified of tall attorneys representing against me who think they’re being subtle when they look at me across the court. I’m free at 8 tonight?_

_To Benny, 5;25: see u there. :)_

And with that text. Benny was walking faster.

He had been there on multiple occasions, the first one being a post case party Chunk threw after his first pro bono case. The team had beers while they constantly clapped Chunk on the shoulder and praised him for the win. Chunk kept grinning at him that night, probably a little thankful for the pushes and nudges he gave him on how to go about the case. Benny kept grinning back at him.

And now he was there again, stuck at the stoop of Chunk's homey little apartment on 95th Street. Slowly and surely heading up the stairs, Benny made sure not to slip before the door opened to reveal-

"Chunk," Benny smiled up, regaining his footing as not to look like he was about to slip on the stairs. "I was looking for you."

"And I was taking out the trash," Chunk joked lightly. "Well, I am right now... do you wanna come in? I missed you during the entirety of that case."

"Yeah, that would be great," Benny smiled. "Thanks."

Opening up the door, Chunk slightly shifted to the side to allow Benny in. "There's a coat hanger if you'd like. I'm fortunate enough that my heater hasn't broken yet, so you'll be fine and toasty in here. I'll make you something once I get back in here, but feel free to make yourself at home."

Nodding, Chunk shut the door behind him, leaving Benny alone in his cozy little place. Kicking his boots off, Benny shook the snow off of his shoulder and took off his coat, leaving him in only his graphic T-shirt with a Puerto Rican flag design on it and his sweatpants. Honestly, if he knew he would be out longer, he'd have bundled up way thicker, but this saved him the trouble of having the crowd Chunk's hangers. 

The place was cozy and domestic, warm in a literal and colorful sense. On the right of the small entrance was the kitchen, which nursed its own little toaster and a fridge full of magnets from places Chunk had been to or had people give to him. A mug that he gave to him was left next to the sink, with a little hole through the wall overlooking the living room. His couch had throw pillows scattered over the soft landing, a bunch of blankets piled over top them and a heart shaped one on the end of the couch where Chunk most likely rested his head. In front of it, the TV quietly hummed with the evening news, and Benny let him smell the lavender coming out of Chunk's essential oil diffuser. 

_Damn if he wasn't reminded of how much he loved this place._

"Admiring the setup?" Chunk grinned from the door, shutting it behind him and rubbing his arms to get the cold off of him. "Marissa got me that diffuser, told me I needed it so I didn't go feral on every case like you or Bull. The fragrance from the oils of the lavender plant is believed to help promote calmness and wellness. It's also said to help reduce stress, anxiety, and possibly even mild pain."

Benny laughed. "That sounds amazing," he chuckled out. "Does it work?"

"Only sometimes," Chunk honestly confessed. "Y'know how it gets sometimes. Some nights I don't even have the energy to put it on."

"Mmm, tell me about it," Benny drawled out, flopping himself onto Chunk's couch. "But enough about that - I believe I owe you a drink, Mr. Palmer. I didn't bring anything though and honest to god, I think that's for the better because I don't have anything other than gin and tonic at mine."

Laughing heartily, Chunk made his way into the kitchen. "That's valid. At least you're keeping it away from Bull."

"Oh please, what you should be worrying about is my sister. She's gotta deal with him wanting to drink every hour of the day. Quarantine is driving him insane."

"Mmm, someone's gotta keep the boss in check," Chunk hummed from where he stood. "Are you good with an eggnog brandy, or do you want a beer?"

Two beers would've been their usual haunt, but tonight was different. Benny perked up at the mention of an eggnog brandy. “Eggnog brandy sounds delightful, actually,” Benny responded. “My buddy Kiehl actually just had one. Told me those things do a wonder in the wintertime with the chilliness of the weather.”

“Sounds great,” Chunk hummed, reaching across his extensive collection of drinks before pouring some white liquid in with a bit of brandy. “This stuff slips down the throat and leaves a bit of a buzz - perfect for this time of year. Your friend Kiehl’s got good taste.”  
  
“Mm, I’ll have to introduce you two sometime. You guys would get along like birds of a feather,” Benny responded as Chunk came out of the kitchen to sit himself next to Benny and hand him his cup of eggnog brandy. “Unfortunately, the man is busy. Something about a finance scandal and a district attorney election. I’m sure you two have your southern charm intact.”  
  
“I keep it in my pocket 24/7,” Chunk joked. “So what were you and Kiehl doing out late on a night like this getting a drink? Isn’t it cold out there?”

He was just prepared to answer, before freezing up in remembrance of what he had just been offered. “Actually, I need to talk to you about that,” Benny worriedly huffed out. “It doesn’t really concern you or your career much, but I felt like you’d give some good advice on the matter.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Great, Benny laughed out, pulling out the same business card that Kiehl had offered him. “I think this explains everything,” he mumbled under his breath. “He asked if I wanted to run for district attorney.”

Taking the card from him, Chunk’s eyes didn’t seem to drop or widen in exclamation or surprise. They were simple, brushing over the info of the card and the numbers that were given to him. Sipping from his drink, Benny felt the blood in his body run up to his skin and warm him up while the eggnog hugged his throat and his taste buds with a warm cinnamon vanilla flavor.

Chunk handed him back his card, placing it on his thigh as he shifted the blankets over to cover him more efficiently. “Well,” Chunk began. “Coming to someone for advice is a start. Coming to me, though? I’m not the wisest person in the universe.”

“C’mon, Chunk, you literally beat me in court today!” Benny argued, trying to push an answer out of him. “Just… I can’t really go asking my father what kind of decision I need to make. I’m supposed to man up now and make decisions of my own but I can’t help but think that it’s too early for me to be doing that kind of thing on my own without someone helping me out. You saw today how disastrous I was in court without Bull.”

“Yeah, I get you,” Chunk responded. “But you could ask anyone else - heck, you could ask Bull! Why me?”

Benny rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge between his eyebrows. “I dunno anymore,” Benny huffed out. “I know that this opportunity is amazing, and that the city having a Puerto Rican district attorney would be amazing, but I feel like I’m going to regret something or bite off more than I can chew. I guess I thought that coming to you would help because you’re so… heartful. It’s a second opinion I need.”

“Thank you,” Chunk told him. “And if anything, I think you have a bit of heart in you. It’s just buried under that _cold_ exterior.”

“Oh, don’t you dare turn my words on me-”

“I’m just saying, that deep down you have a heart!”

Snorting, Benny nudged his side. “Yeah, and you don’t have any brain cells, you _naïve_ son of a-”

“You finish that sentence, and you’ve ran out of heart,” Chunk interrupted, grinning at him over his glass of brandy. “I ran out of braincells hanging out with you, hotshot.”

“Then don’t,” Benny threw back at him. “Now, I’m pretty sure I have a question for you to answer.”

“Yeah, you do,” Chunk breathed out, regaining back his seriousness. “But remember, I’m not the one making this decision. This is all you, Benjamin.”

“I know, I know,” Benny responded, before pausing to take a sip. “Do you have any good advice though?”

“Well,” Chunk began, shifting where he sat so he could look at Benny. “I would think about it in the long run. Question if you think you can do it or not, question what it would do to others. Like you said earlier, a Puerto Rican district attorney could very much be one of the best things to come out of this year, but maybe there are some problems that come with politics like this that you might face a challenge with. Not to mention you’re working with a different team, leaving the TAC, altogether getting a new job.”

Benny rested his chin on his arm as Chunk went on about it, weighing all the pros and cons of running. He’d end up missing the team, that’s for sure, but the election was a far way from now and he could still get in a good amount of cases done with them before he had to part ways. Chunk answered each of his questions with a good amount of thought put into them, almost as if he had learned off Bull’s prediction technique and pivoted off of him. 

He’d do really well once he went off. 

Wrapping up their discussion, Chunk leaned over and grabbed the bottle of brandy to pour himself more. “I think that ultimately,” he began, “you’d make for a great district attorney. Better than me at least, ‘cause you lead with logic and you have heart deep down that keeps you on the right moral compass.”

“That may as well be the nicest thing anyone’s said to me,” Benny grinned. “Thanks, Chunk.”

“No problem,” he responded. “And if anything, I think this decision should be based on your happiness. If there’s anything holding you back, you have the time to get it settled. I know you can.” 

“Mmm, the only thing holding me back is you,” Benny said, knocking his leg on Chunk’s. “I know the team would let me go if they knew what was going on. I’m just worried about you.”

Chunk quietly snorted. “I’ll be fine without you, Benny. Don’t need you breathing up my neck all the time, do I?”

Benny pouted. “But you love it,” he drawled out, beginning to lean into his side. “Look at you, all worked up about me leaving. You should untense a little.”

“Please, you only had one glass of brandy.”

“Who said I was drunk?”

He leans over. One glass turns into two, two turns into three, until Benny’s spirits are raised and he forgets why he’s there and suddenly, eyes are glazing over places they shouldn’t be. Chunk notices too, in the way they lock eyes and Benny looks like he wants to lose it and let it all out on Chunk. 

And it’s a mutual understanding, how these things work. The way their bodies shift together, Chunk flipping them over and caging him in with his arms, pushing him into the couch. Benny doesn’t remember how it all began, this thing between them, but it was mutual and they were both sober one night and they needed to take off the edge. Benefit turned into infatuation, infatuation turned into attraction, and it birthed whatever their messy beautiful relationship was. 

Parting from Chunk’s messy kiss, Benny caught his breath and pulled him closer. “Do you wanna fuck tonight?” 

“Ah, so that’s why you came,” Chunk laughed out, chuckling into the crook of his neck and feeling Benny shiver when his breath came warm on his skin. “You’re so touch deprived, aren’t you?”

“Haven’t had sex in a while,” Benny huffed, dragging Chunk’s hand down touch him down there. “C'mon, Chunk. You know I haven’t gotten off since we started that case.”

“Don’t talk about work while we’re in the middle of this,” Chunk breathed out as he unbuttoned Benny’s shirt. "We should go to the bedroom."

"Take me, big guy."

"Don't call me that."

Nonetheless, Chunk picked him up and let Benny kiss him senselessly, arms wrapped around his neck as he grinded himself down on Chunk. It reminded him of many nights past, when Benny needed to take off the edge and Chunk needed to be there for someone. You could hear the slam of the bedroom door and the way Benny pushed him back against the frame once it was closed, eager and passionate and all consuming. 

And the next morning, Benny would make a decision, and it would be final. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you'd like to hear some of my personal headcanons on the development of benny and chunk's relationship, hit me up on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkway. kudos and comments are my lifeblood :")


End file.
